Savoir
by Black Freesia
Summary: Ya, dia tahu semua itu. Hei Aizen, apa kau menyadarinya, bahwa dia tahu? /Second POV/ RnR?


Summary: Ya, dia tahu semua itu. Hei Aizen, apa kau menyadarinya, bahwa dia tahu? /Second POV/ RnR?

**Savoir**

(Know)

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

Savoir © Freesia Valerian

Rated: K+

Genre: Gak bisa nentuin genre =='

Alert: Pendek (675 words), pengulangan kata-kata, gaje-ness

* * *

Namamu Aizen Sousuke. Karakter yang mereka kenal dari dirimu adalah kau pria yang ramah –selalu tersenyum kepada siapa saja, dan memiliki pandangan mata yang teduh. Namun, itu semua hanya karakter yang kau buat, karakter palsu yang kau atur untuk bersikap sesuai naskah. Kau yang sebenarnya adalah pria jahat yang bermuka dua. Kau sembunyikan senyum licikmu dibalik senyum ramahmu. Kau sembunyikan tatapan jahatmu dibalik tatapan teduhmu yang dibingkai oleh sepasang kaca bening. Ya, kau sembunyikan semuanya dibalik karakter palsumu. Bahkan fukutaichoumu sendiri, begitu mengagumi karakter palsumu.

Kau menipu semua orang. Bertingkah seolah akan selalu berbuat baik. Bertingkah seolah selalu mengabdi pada Soul Society. Bertingkah seolah tidak memiliki satu pun niat jahat. Tapi nyatanya? Kebalikannya.

Tapi dia tahu. Hitsugaya Toushirou, dia tahu bahwa itu adalah karakter palsumu. Dia tahu, bagaimana karaktermu yang sesungguhnya. Dia tak bisa kau tipu dengan karakter palsumu, karena dia tahu semuanya. Dia tahu senyum licik yang kau sembunyikan. Dia tahu tatapan jahat yang kau sembunyikan. Dia tahu karaktermu yang kau sembunyikan. Dan dia tahu Hinamori Momo –fukutaichoumu terpesona dengan karakter palsumu. Dia tahu kau selalu bertingkah berkebalikkan dengan karakter aslimu.

Ya, dia tahu semua itu.

Hei Aizen, apa kau menyadarinya, bahwa dia tahu?

* * *

Namamu Aizen Sousuke, Kapten batalion 5, peran yang kau mainkan di dramamu.

Kau sang pemain drama. Kau sang pembuat naskah. Dan kau sang sutradara. Kau bermain di sebuah drama berjudul 'Drama Aizen Sousuke'. Kau membuat naskah drama dengan plot, dan alur cerita telah kau atur dan kau buat sedemikian rapi –dengan kata lain kau membuat naskah dramamu sendiri. Selain itu kau menyutradarai drama yang kau mainkan. Kau buat semua orang bermain di dramamu, tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa mereka salah satu pemain di dramamu, kecuali pemeran pendukung pilihanmu –Gin dan Tousen. Dengan semua yang telah kau atur sedemikian rapi, ditambah lagi aktingmu yang natural membuat semua orang tidak menyangka kau memainkan drama.

Tapi dia tahu. Hitsugaya Toushirou, dia tahu bahwa kau bermain drama. Dia tahu susunan naskah drama yang kau buat –walau tidak semuanya. Dia tahu siapa saja pemeran pendukungmu. Dia tahu bahwa kau pemeran utama dalam dramamu. Dia tahu semua orang –secara tidak sadar- kau buat bermain di dramamu. Dia tahu kau yang menyutradarai drama yang kau buat. Dia tahu dia juga bermain peran di drama yang kau buat. Dan dia tahu bahwa Hinamori ikut kau buat mengambil peran dalam dramamu. Ya, dia tahu semua itu.

Memangnya apa perannya dalam dramamu? Kau merancang dia dan Hinamori beradu pedang. Membuat zanpaktou mereka saling bergesekkan satu sama lain. Membuat mereka bertarung satu sama lain. Membuat dia melukai Hinamori. Membuat dia salah menyangka Ginlah yang berada di balik semuanya. Hingga akhirnya berakhir dengan kau mengalahkannya.

Dan dia tahu itu. Dia sadar, kau telah memanfaatkannya. Memanfaatkan perasaannya terhadap Hinamori, memanfaatkan emosinya.

Ya, dia tahu semua itu.

Hei Aizen, apa kau menyadarinya, bahwa dia tahu?

* * *

Namamu Aizen Sousuke. Kau kuat. Reitsu yang tinggi, dan zanpaktou yang kuat, adalah bukti kau kuat. Dengan kekuataanmu itu, membuat kau seperti tidak terjamah oleh tangan manapun. Tak pernah terlihat sebuah luka tergores di tubuhmu, malah sebaliknya kau membuat lawan bersimbah darah, membuat pemandangan banjir darah.

Dan dia tahu, Hitsugaya Toushirou tahu. Dia tahu bahwa kau sangat kuat. Namun meski dia tahu kenyataan itu tetap saja dia lari menerjang ke arahmu, menarik zanpaktounya dari sarungnya, dan mengarahkan zanpaktounya ke arahmu, tak lupa mengaktifkan bankainya. Menerjangmu dengan emosi yang membakar dada –karena kau melukai orang yang berharga baginya. Dia berharap bisa memberikan goresan kecil di tubuhmu, namun gagal. Karena kau entah dengan cara bagaimana membuat dia bersimbah darah, membuat dia tersungkur di lantai, membuat dia merasakan dingin es yang menyelimuti lantai –es yang dihasilkan oleh zanpaktounya sendiri.

Sesungguhnya dia tahu semua itu akan terjadi tetapi tetap saja dia melawanmu, tak peduli berapa liter darah yang akan memaksa keluar dari tubuhnya, semuanya untuk orang yang berharga, dan untuk kebenciannya padamu.

Aizen, hai Aizen, apa kau menyadari bahwa pemuda berambut silver itu tahu? Tahu tentang sosok palsu, tahu tentang dramamu, dan tahu tentang besarnya kekuataanmu? Apa kau menyadarinya, Aizen? Apa mengetahuinya, Aizen? Bahwa dia tahu.

The End

* * *

Ini bukan fic shonen-ai apalagi yaoi, tapi kalau (misalnya) ada yang meanggap yaoi sich gak apa-apa.

Maaf pendek, susah bikin yang panjang.

**Wanna RnR?**


End file.
